I will come back for you
by solstjerne
Summary: Oneshot: Fred left Angelina at Hogwarts. Will he keep his promise and come back for her?... AJFW R


A/N: Don't ask why, but I got the idea to this story while I was doing my math homework :P

Anyways, here is the story! Enjoy!

---------------

I'll come back for you

---------------

She remembered it as if it had happened yesterday.

She woke up one morning, finding a letter under her pillow

Dear Angel,

There are so many things to explain but right now I don't have the time. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you properly, which is something you truly deserve!

I will owl you later!

Love,

Fred

P.s I'll come back for you!

Frankly she hated the nickname 'angel'. Normally she would go nuts when someone called her that. Somehow she didn't seem to react this way when Fred was the one calling her by that nickname.

She reread the letter over and over again, not really realizing what it was saying, when she heard a large crash from down stairs.

Angelina quickly got up and was dressed within two minutes. She ran out of the Gryffindor common room. She ran down the deserted corridors, following the sound of yells and screams. The closer she got to the entrance hall she found people crowded up to see what was going on. Most of them were discussing in small groups what was going on, but she also found small groups of girls giggling loudly.

She walked passed all of the students to get up close and when she did this, she saw Umbridge yelling at a certain pair of twins who were standing on the floor with their brooms, ready to kick off.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd. When his eyes met Angelina's they fixed on her. She looked up and locked her eyes with his. This didn't change the confused look in them though.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley – Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes," Fred said in a loud voice, eyes still linked with Angelina's. "Our new premises!"

"Discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge.

George kicked off from the ground.

Fred took one last look at Angelina and then kicked off too.

He looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd and said, "Give her hell from us, Peeves." Then followed his brother out and away from Hogwarts.

Angelina stood, stunned, in the middle of the cheering crowd, looking up at the door where she had just seen her best friend fly out and away from not only Hogwarts but also her. As the entrance hall slowly cleared, she didn't seem to move from the spot where she had been standing though the entire 'show'.

This had happened three months ago. Fred still hadn't written a single letter to her. Every morning she would check her window for an owl. When there was none, she would go down to the owlery, hoping the owl would have forgotten to deliverer the letter before flying there.

The exams had just finished and Angelina was quite sure she had done pretty well in most of her subjects. However, this was the last thing on her mind.

She now stood in the common room looking out of the window, thinking. Again. Time from now on seemed to move faster than she wanted to.

She thought about all the memories she had from Hogwarts. It had been the best 7 years of her life.

It was here she had met all of her best friends. Here, she had met the boy she had come to love for the past 6 years. It was here she realized her talent as chaser in Quidditch. It was this place, which she had come to love. It had been like a home for her and now it was time to leave and move on.

The next day was graduation day.

Before she knew it, she found herself sitting in the Hogwarts express for the last time.

She looked up at Alicia and Katie, who were in a deep conversation on whether it was a good thing that wizard chess even existed, looking over at Lee and Angelina, who were in deep concentration over a game of wizard chess, or at least Lee was.

The Hogwarts express slowly rolled into Kings Cross and four friends were standing on the platform, hugging each other.

"Don't worry! We will keep in touch," said Katie, who still had one year left at Hogwarts.

"We will see each other soon," said Alicia, hugging Angelina, who just nodded.

She didn't want to leave her friends or Hogwarts; they were the best things in her life after Fred had left. Where was she to go now? What was going to happen? She had no clue.

A silent tear made its way down her cheek.

They slowly separated. First Lee and Katie left, then later Alicia.

Angelina slowly turned around to walk over to the exit but stopped as she saw someone stand a few meters away from her.

The tall red haired boy, who she had been missing for so long, was standing there smiling sweetly at her. He walked over to her. She didn't move at all, just simply stared at him.

"I told you I would come back for you," he said softly.

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. A rush of mixed emotions whirled over her. She felt angry, hurt, upset, sad, happy, mad and furious. She had no idea, which was the true feeling she was supposed to feel at the moment. Finally she gave in and hugged him.

Whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry Angel," and hugged her close.

Eventually she pulled away and looked up into the blue eyes she knew and had missed for so long. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't have too. Suddenly he leaned down faster than she had seen anyone move, and placed his lips on hers in a sweet and passionate kiss. At first she was surprised, but once again she gave into him.

When they pulled apart he whispered, "I promise, Angel, I won't ever leave you again! I love you."

She looked up into those blue eyes again. "I took you three months to say something to me again," she said with a very low, but clear voice. "It even took you seven years to say that you love me. For what you know I could have moved on and forgotten all about you."

His eyes and the sigh he let out, told her she had gotten what he wanted. For a split second he faced some of the pain she had been feeling the past three months. Fortunately for him, she brought the rescue as fast as she would have liked it to come when she was feeling low. "But then again, that never happen."

Suddenly a light of hope appeared in his eyes. She took a step closer to him, closing the small gap that had been created between them when they pulled apart after the hug. "Took you long enough, Fred Weasley," she whispered. "Long enough." He took the hint and leaned down to kiss her again. Somehow his kissed seem deeper than the previous one. "I love you too." She said once they pulled apart. Fred smiled against her lips as he kissed her again.

A/N: So, that was my story. Tried to keep it short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it. Some of this has been rewritten. If this is the second time you read it, I hope you still like it!


End file.
